ttatomefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirbopher15
Kirbopher15 'is one of the main protagonists of TTA. He is 15 years old, like Chris Niosi himself when he first began the series. TTA Concept and Creation Kirbopher15 is loosely based off of Chris Niosi, but with exagerrated personality traits. History Kirbopher15 is first shown unofficially leading a resistance against the D-Bug organization until Alpha comes along, wiping the two hackers who Gamecrazed and he had been trying to stop for months within his first try. He quickly becomes one of Alpha's friends, and thus popular around TOME. Early on, Kirbopher acted as the leader of the main cast of characters. Although this role was taken over by Alpha, Kirbopher still acts as leader when he is not around. As such, he has been a part of virtually every major battle that has taken place in the series. He is also the only main character to defeat two Netkings, beating Webmaster and EXE. He also was the container for the D-Bug virus, which would manifest itself whenever he came into contact with anything in the game with the code 1111. Personality Kirbopher15 has been shown to be very impatient and immature, always craving battles. Abilities Kirbopher15 has 4 moves like most TTA characters in the beginning. He is also proved to be very persistant, not giving up after losing multiple times to Bling Bling and Raccoon. As Kirbopher is about equal to Alpha in strength, he is one of the few characters that can claim to be the strongest character in the game. Most of his techniques revolve around swordplay and magic. Kirbopher also has a hidden power. When coming across any code in the game comprised of 1111, cutting it gives him an immense increase in power, consisting of new moves, stronger attacks, increased speed, and short-term invincibility. It is these powers that enabled him to defeat the Netkings. It was later discovered that this power came from the D-Bug virus, which was contained in his character. Weaknesses Being impatient is one of Kirbopher's biggest weaknesses. Relationships Alpha Kirbopher and Alpha have been seen getting along a lot as well as Kirbopher playfully teasing him. Flamegirl TBA Gamecrazed Kirbopher and Gamecrazed have been shown to be good friends. Prior to Alpha coming the two of them Reception Portrayal Being based off of Chris himself, Chris decided to delegate himself as his voice actor. TOME '''Kir'bopher, '''now renamed Kirbopher15, is one of the protagonists of TOME, he is based off of Chris Niosi himself. In TOME, Kirbopher's design is drastically changed, instead of resembling Kirby, his design seems to be based off of Link, or "a rogue thief" as Niosi once described. Kirbopher makes his debut appearance in TOME challenging Alpha to a battle, though ultimately losing. Afterwards, Alpha and Kirb head to Flamegirl, Gamecrazed, and Nylockes' meeting place, debating whether on not they should once again challenge the hackers to another battle, attempting to ban them. Kirb elects to stay out of the conflict and goes to the woods to grind for EXP, but is ambushed by several other players and is saved by Alpha and Flamegirl. Alpha then has his first encounter with the Forbidden power, which allows him to defeat the hackers. Kirb lands the finishing blow on Rockoon, albeit while angry that none of the others noticed him until then. In Episode 2, Kirbopher logs in at 11:00 pm to challege Sniperwheel, who has garnered a reputation on TOME as a powerful foghter. Kirbopher, however, defeats him, but declines a rematch in order to follow GameCrazed to the mansion. He is joined by Nylocke, and together, they work to try and figure out what is going on. Gallery Kirbopher15 TTA.jpg|Kirbopher15 in Season 1 of TTA. TTA Kirb's Stat Card.PNG|Kirbopher15 in Season 1 of TTA. TTA Kirb Avi.PNG|Kirbopher's Season 1 mugshot. Trivia * References and External Links #http://kirbopher15.deviantart.com/art/TOME-Kirbopher-272396614 Category:Heroes Category:Male Users (TOME) Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males